Geese Howard
Geese Howard (ギース・ハワード|Gīsu Hawādo) is a recurring boss character from the Fatal Fury (known as Garou (Hungry Wolves) in Japan), Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series created by SNK. Believing in the darwinistic principle of strength, Geese craves all forms of power, be it physical and mental prowess to money and other assets. Biography Appearance Geese has short blond hair and blue eyes. His overall outfit is almost identical to Heihachi's primary outfit in Tekken 3 but his hakama is red. He also wears a gold necklace on his neck with an oval-shaped jade gem serving as his pendant. His chest bears a long horizontal scar, as well as a long scar across Geese's left eye, inflicted by Wolfgang Krauser, his half-brother. Personality Although defined by his pride and insatiable lust for power in all its forms, Geese is both cunning and strong. He knows all of the faces of power, from money to immortality, and in many cases, he is well aware of the paths by which to obtain such power; such paths were taught through the harsh lessons Geese learned during childhood and while working his way up the underworld of his native South Town. Despite appearing to be heartlessly evil however, he has his own code of honor and there are lines that even he will not cross, such as never underestimating his opponents. He will crush anyone who stands in his way and reward those he deems worthy of his respect, such as his right-hand man, Billy Kane, or Tung Fu Rue, his former master. Geese is also known to hold grudges. As both police commissioner and mobster, Geese harbors hatred of people who threaten his status, lest they return to forcefully remove him from his seat of power. A grudge held against a former classmate, Jeff Bogard, is ultimately what led to him killing his former classmate, setting the events of his native Fatal Fury series in motion. Geese has also developed a fascination with Japanese culture. This is evident in both his estates, which are adorned with items relevant to Oriental history, and in his own self-crafted moves, as many of them are named in Japanese, such as the Shinkuu Nage and Reppuu Ken techniques, to name a few. Various profiles released by SNK state that Geese loves steak, is good at billiards, and that his favorite song is Speak Softly Love (Love Theme from "The Godfather") ''by Andy Williams. Fighting Style Geese is said to be an expert martial artist who utilizes a personal style derived from his own teachings in Japanese martial arts. One of his main influences is that of Aikijujutsu, a defensive martial arts style with several throws, counter throws and locks. Because of its defensive nature, it is a style that is limited to Atemi-Waza striking attacks. To reinforce a focus on offense, Geese also utilizes Koryu centered Japanese martial arts, being the Warring States and samurai era originated schools of hand to hand fighting that is centered on crippling blows and flowing onslaughts, including styles not unlike the Kazama school of martial arts and hard styles of Aikido. Hakkyokuseiken is a fictional Chinese martial art within the SNK universe taught to him by his former teacher Tung Fu Rue, that specializes in the cultivation and harnessing of ''qi. Skilled martial artists are said to have a great deal of internal power that comes with the style, including being able to channel their own qi to utilize as attacks. The affinity that he displays with his qi are themed after the wind and the skies, including a consistent sky blue color emanation, flowing yet slicing forms of energy, and being able to channel down lightning in his more powerful attacks. Geese is one three students of Tung Fu Rue that are prominent practitioners of this martial art. Though Geese is from the USA, his extensive practice of such martial arts has led nearly all of his techniques to be written and spoken out in Japanese. Via his codifying 2/3-way counter throws, some games may or may not allow Geese to even reverse physical supers/rage arts. The Tekken 7 official site listed Geese's fighting style as "Kobujutsu (古武術)"http://www.tk7.tekken-official.jp/special/?tab=2 Moves *Reppuken *Double Reppuken *Shippuken *Jaeeiken *Fudouken *Atemi (his counter moves) *Raimei Goha Nage (his OTG throw) *Raging Storm *Raigou Reppuken *Rashoumon *Deadly Rave Quotes Character Relationships *Heihachi Mishima - Possible Rival CEO in Tekken 7. Geese deemed Heihachi as not strong enough to conquer the entire world, and wants him to continue his ambition through Geese himself (non-canon).http://www.tk7.tekken-official.jp/special/?tab=2 Role in the series TBA References See Also Geese Howard on SNK wiki Category:For Future Use